


Broken Together

by seldomabsent



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, but generally platonic!reader!, it's kinda stan/reader cause i got no control over my love for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: No one dared to say anything. As silence came back in a soothing wash after the madness, nobody dared to break the peace.





	Broken Together

No one dared to say anything. As silence came back in a soothing wash after the madness, nobody dared to break the peace. 

The fight with the demonic shapeshifter had seemed endless and yet, here they all were: their body and soul bruised and scarred til the end of their days, but alive. Letting go of the bat in his hands, Richie lifted his head. He was shaking a little but he was apparently the first one to come back to his senses.

Bill was still away, holding tightly on the yellow raincoat, his face full of tears but somehow, it seemed to accept closure.

Eddie was still holding on his arm, shaking and desperately wiping the blood and spit off his face with his broken arm.

Mike was helping Ben and Beverly up, shaking for any wounds like the big brother he was to them all, leading them somewhere to sit to breathe out. 

And near where the fight had started, a few feet away: Stan was helping Y/N up. Shaking on the ground, they both had their faces scarred by teeth, blood spitting down the cuts. They both had been caught by the demon: Stan when he disappeared earlier in the tunnels and Y/N when she found a strength no one else had to run and fight the disfigured lady off her friend. She jumped with her pipe, slamming it down hard on the monster's head and freeing the curled hair boy but later, when she tried to reach him again during the group fight, her courage wasn't enough. 

The monster must have seen her coming because when Y/N neared it because her face had been caught up in the thing's mouth. She struggled at first but soon, her limbs dropped to her sides and Richie had been terrified to think maybe she died there and then. It's with his bat and his friends' weapons that they managed to let it go off her, making her fall with a loud thud that they literally bullied him to death. Y/N stayed back, still out of it but now, he was overjoyed to see her open eyes. No matter how terrified and filled with tears they were, she was alive. 

They all were.

Yet, as Richie neared the two - he frowned at their hushed whispering. 

"You've seen it too, Stan," Richie heard Y/N's last whisper before she stopped as he reached them. "I don't want to forget this moment. We can't forget about this."

Stan looked upset but he still stayed at her side, passing a soothing hand on her back, leaning his head on her shoulder.

".. Okay." Stan mumbled.

Stopping in front of them, Richie felt the need to tell a joke. He needed to break the tension from this mysterious secret they're having but as Stan and Y/N looked up at him, he felt his throat close up.

They looked so sad, so tired, so.. broken. They looked broken by the fight. Everyone would be traumatised for many years until amnesia forces itself on them, Richie knew this. But from looking at the others to these two, Richie felt like something else broke them - on another level.

And the joke didn't feel needed anymore. 

Holding out his two hands, Stan and Y/N's hands in his felt so fragile he was scared he would break them. Eddie still as his side started to talk, his nervosity spilling out of his shaken mind, but Richie felt his mouth dried. Staring at his friend, he felt a hole in his chest. His friends would never be the same, but Stan and Y/N would be always broken beyond repair.

As Richie stands out of his car, looking at the Jade of the Orient restaurant's entrance, he lets out a shaky breath. Memories keep flooding in his mind but this particular moment hits him like a brick. Turning away from the growned-up and shining Ben and Beverly, he feels the same pit dig inside his chest as he can't find any signs of these two childhood friends.

"Have anyone seen Stan and Y/N?" He asks nonchalantly, but the pit digs deeper and deeper.

He sees Beverly frowning, confused for an instant before her own memories remind her of the last two missing losers.

"Did Mike even reach them?" Ben wonders, looking like Richie over the parking lot.

"I don't know." Beverly says, leading the two inside the restaurant.

Sitting down at the table, Richie feels nauseous again. 

Something is wrong..

He raises a hand to his mouth, his eyebrows frowning at the ache rising in his throat but before he could feel it leave his mouth, a soft pair of heels close in their table.

Looking up, he almost chokes on the duo facing the seated losers. Stan still has the same curly hair as he did all those years ago and Y/N still has that stupid bracelet Mike made her for her last birthday in Derry. They look older, probably much older than they are. Their eyes are surrounded by heavy bags and Stan has weird bandages going off his forearms. Yet, a big relief leaves Richie as nausea leaves him for euphoria. 

He notices their eyes are still broken. 

The same light innocence has disappeared like this night but as Y/N has a tight comforting hold on Stan's hand, him leaning on her - they look determined.

Before he can stop himself, Richie gets up and hurries to force the two in a tight hug, like he should have 27 years ago.

They're all broken, some more than others, but they're still alive. They made a promise to remember, and together they will fight this motherfucking clown for good.


End file.
